Cocktails, cooking pots and a little bit of love maybe
by NatsukoNara
Summary: Zoro and Sanji are always fighting. But the reality is that the marimo doesn't dislike the cook as much as he pretends. And Sanji isn't that uninterested in getting Zoro's attention. What will happen with those two? - YAOI (Zoro x Sanji) The story is written alternately from both Zoro's and Sanji's point of view.
1. An interrupted nap (Zoro)

„Ouch, can't you pay attention?!" I opened my right eye only to see the blonde managing to keep himself from spilling the cocktails he balanced on a tray in his hands.  
>"It's your (own) fault! Do you always have to sleep on deck? Baka marimo! My cocktails for Nami-san and Robin-chan almost fell down because of you!"<br>I tucked up my legs a bit and closed my eye. "Yeah yeah, just bring the ladies their drinks, ero-kokku."  
>Nami-san here, Robin-chan there. Always the same. To him, there were just the women. I supposed Nami was the only reason why he had come with us on our journey. Even though I still couldn't understand what he liked about that sea witch. She was always bossing him around and had him completely under her control. And she didn't even look that pretty. Yeah, I had to admit she looked quite more mature by now, but for me, she still was a child. If I had any interest in girls, I had to say Robin was far more interesting, more attractive and more mature than Nami was. And she didn't boss anyone around.<p>

Another kick against my shin snapped me out of my sleep.  
>"When will you finally find a fucking sleeping place where no one stumbles over your damn leg?!"<br>"You could just use your second eye, then you wouldn't oversee my legs, half-blind cook!"  
>"I don't wanna hear that from a half-blind sword-rattler!"<br>"Oi, you're on the best way to go totally blind, kuso-kokku. You should pray that I have forgotten this when I wake up later." I waited for the counterattack. But it didn't come. Instead the cook just raised his eyebrow, smirked and went to the kitchen… What the…? Normally he always had an answer… I yawned and decided to go back to sleep.

"I'll get you, Chopper!"  
>"Hahaha, you can always try!" BAAAM. "Ooouch!"<br>"Chopper. Look where you're running."  
>I laughed in my doze. Chopper had apparently run into Robin. He could be glad it hadn't been Nami.<br>"You seeee, now I got you!"  
>How could they run around in this heat? I was already dying just lying around.<p> 


	2. Lunch and an idiot (Sanji)

„Oi, marimo! Oooi!" How soundly could this guy sleep? „OI! Wake up, kuso kenshi! Lunch is ready!"  
>Oh? At least he was awake enough to block my kick with one of his katana without breaking a sweat. I smirked. Even while he was asleep, there was no need to worry about him. He sensed the presence of people or attacks even in his sleep.<br>"What? What're you looking at, huh?"  
>Oops. I hadn't realized how I had kept staring at him while being caught up in my . "He? Ah…nothing. Get up now and get your food!" I turned around and went to the kitchen and dining room.<p>

"Saaaaanjiii! Meshiiii!", Ruffy was screaming.  
>"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I looked at the marimo once again. We was still sitting there and had closed his eye again. Tss. Okay, stay there. Not my problem.<p>

"Saaanjiii, Ruffy steals my food!"  
>"Then eat faster!"<br>"Waaah, Usopp, you're meeeaan!"  
>"Bwut it'sch schooo gwoood! …Ooouch! Why dwid ywou hit me, Naamiiii? Ouch!"<br>"First thing: stop talking with your mouth full! Second thing, you have enough food on your own plate, so take your hands off Chopper's! … Third thing… where is the lazy bum again? Still lazing around outside?"  
>"Just ignore him, Nami-swaaan. Sit down. Would you like some tea?"<br>"Oh, sure, thanks Sanji-kun."  
>"Always a pleasure Nami-swaaan. Some tea for you, too, Robin-chaan?"<br>"Sure, thank you, cook-san."

"Do we have sake, too?"  
>… Aaargh, why did he always have to spoil my mood? "Open your eyes, marimo, then you'll know the answer." He was already headed for the shelf anyway. Why did he ask if he knew the answer? With a bottle in his hand he sat down at the table and started eating, too. Ruffy had already eaten half of his food, but he didn't seem to care. A bottle of sake and he was happy…<br>"Sanji-san, don't you want to eat, too?"  
>"Oh, yeah, sure." I sat down next to Brook.<p>

"Oi, Ruffy! Damn! That's my food!" I could save it from our greedy captain just in time.  
>"Take just ONE of my meat pieces, Ruffy, and I break the bottle of sake right on your head!"<br>"Waaah, Zoroooo, you're scaryyyy!" The little reindeer hid halfway under the table. Only its hat and eyes were visible from above the table.  
>"I'll show you what's scary if you call me scary just one more time!"<br>"Waaaaah heeelp!" He now had completely disappeared under the table. I couldn't contain myself anymore.  
>"Ahahahaha, you seem to be in a really bad mood! Got up on the wrong side of the bed or what?"<br>"Who snapped me out of my sleep several times, hm?"  
>"Ooooh, I'm sorry, I stumbled over your legs, which were outstretched in the middle of the deck, and next time, I won't wake you up when lunch is ready…" Just starve to death. Idiot. I stood up and started clearing away the table. I couldn't stay near this idiotic swordwaver when he was reacting like this.<p> 


End file.
